


Just Kiss Already

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jack understands the agony of the slow burn, Shipping, Spooky, The Author Regrets Nothing, The X-Files References, Triple Drabble, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but a bit more than that, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Rose and the Doctor are having a night in, watching the X-Files. Rose is terribly frustrated with the unresolved sexual tension between Mulder and Scully. </p><p>Jack can relate.</p><p>Written for the timepetalsprompts drabble prompt: Spooky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kiss Already

**Author's Note:**

> I know you hear this weekly, but, I fail at drabble.
> 
> And yet, I regret _nothing_.
> 
> None of these characters are mine. If they were I'd be rich and have a 20-year-old crush resolved at the same time.  
> All the mistakes are mine.  
> Your kudos and comments mean the world to me. Thank you.  
> caedmonfaith.tumblr.com

"Oh my God, would you two just _kiss already_!? Bloody hell, the sexual tension is going to kill me! I swear it!"

Jack looked at Rose with a cocked eyebrow. She didn't acknowledge him: at the moment, she was gesticulating at the screen and sputtering at the two characters there who were talking in thinly veiled innuendos about everything _but_ kissing. 

The scene changed and Rose brought the pillow she'd been cuddling up to her face and screamed into it in sheer frustration. 

The Doctor's voice drew Jack's attention. "Problem, Rose?"

" _This show is killing me_ ," she moaned into the pillow.

"I thought you liked the X-Files?" The Doctor asked, curious. "Either you like the show or love making me barmy, because _gods_ the inaccuracies on this show..."

"You don't like it, Rose?" Jack interrupted. 

Rose resurfaced from the pillow. "That's the thing! I _love_ this dumb bastard of a show. Every single episode is a sweet, fresh hell."

Jack smirked, but the Doctor looked even more confused. "I'm lost. I was sure you liked it."

"I _do!_ " she insisted.

"I was fairly certain you even had a crush on Mulder."

"Of course not!" Rose sputtered indignantly.

"Yes, you _do_ ," Jack contradicted in a loud, boisterous, disbelieving voice. "You told me all about how cute his floppy 90's hair was and kept calling him 'Spooky' then giggling."

“I mean, yeah, he’s cute.... but he _is_ Spooky! That's his nickname!"

“You like ‘em serious and broody, eh?” Jack gave her an audacious wink and Rose blushed.

The Doctor ignored Jack. "Then what's the problem? Don't you like Scully?" 

"I do!"

"Then what, Rose?"

"Yeah," Jack piped up again. He crossed his arms and leaned back, waiting for this...oh he lived for this. He gave her a nudge. "Go on, tell us the problem."

“It’s just...they love each other, yeah? Any fool can see that they’re arse-over-teakettle in love with each other. But they won’t _do_ anything about it!!”

Jack smirked. This was better than he’d hoped.

“I mean, why on Earth won’t Spooky - er, Mulder - kiss her? It’s driving me barmy!”

“She could kiss him, too, you know,” said the Doctor, and Jack nearly fell off his chair.

“Well, _clearly_ she wants to,” Rose said, “and she’s not shy about anything else! Why not just snog the pants off of him?!”

“‘The pants off of him?’” Jack’s eyebrow shot to his hairline.

“Well, yeah,” Rose said, surprised at his disbelief. “I could do with a love scene as well.”

“Did it ever occur to you that maybe Mulder has a good reason for not kissing Scully?” the Doctor asked sardonically.

Rose and Jack both protested loudly.

“There’s literally _no reason_ why the two of them shouldn’t be together!” Jack said loudly.

“Yeah!” Rose concurred. “Even if there _is_ a reason, it’s a stupid reason that could easily be overcome! They’re in _love_ for heaven’s sake! They just don’t want to!”

“Well of course they want to!” the Doctor said. “And yeah, it’s hard to watch because you just want them to get it over with. They’re making themselves miserable, and everyone knows what's going on. Like you said, any fool can see that they love each other." Rose huffed. "I’m just saying that there are reasons. It could ruin their working relationship, it could ruin their friendship, they could start jeopardizing cases because they’re too worried about each other…”

Rose sniffed. “Excuses. I’m starting to think they just flirt because it’s fun. That’s what I’m having to tell myself.”

“Would you two _listen to yourselves_?” Jack shouted. “Are you aware what you are describing yourselves to a ‘t’?”

The Doctor and Rose both looked at Jack questioningly. “What are you talking about?”

“The two of you! You’re absolutely _crazy_ for each other, and neither of you is man enough to step up and just kiss the other one!”

“Oi!”

“It’s _true!_ ” Jack insisted. “And if you think it’s bad watching an hour on TV, you should try _living with the two of you!_ ”

“What’s that supposed to mean, then?” Rose asked.

“You two can’t POSSIBLY be that slow!” Jack was on his feet now, pacing the floor. “The sexual tension on this ship is _killing_ me! I honestly don’t know how much longer I can take it!” He stopped pacing and turned to address each of them. “Rose, the Doctor is in love with you. I’ve never seen a man so besotted in my life! He’s threatened my life if I ever try to touch you! And Doctor, Rose loves you, unconditionally. It’s not a crush, it’s not an infatuation. She _loves_ you, you moron!”

The Doctor and Rose both flushed and avoided each other’s eyes.

“For God’s sake, for _my_ sake, _for the love of my sanity_ , would you two JUST KISS ALREADY!?”

Rose and the Doctor finally shot each other a look, then the Doctor looked at Jack. “Jack, we couldn't possibly…”

“AARGH!” Jack threw his hands up in the air and stomped out.

~*~O~*~

The Doctor and Rose watched him go, hearing his mutters about daft aliens and hardheaded women.

“He still doesn’t know, does he?”

“Seems that way,” the Doctor replied, a grin spreading slowly.

“Poor thing,” Rose said as she slid up against the Doctor, snuggling into his waiting arms. “We really should tell him.”

“Later.”

“But Doctor, we’ve upset him.”

“He impugned my manhood!”

Rose giggled before taking on a placating tone. “Doctor, your manhood is not remotely questionable.” The Doctor growled an affirmation and Rose continued, “but we’re being mean.”

“Yes, yes, we’re terrible people," he said dismissively. "But honestly, Rose,” he tipped her chin up at him. “Do you want to go find him now? Or would you prefer a little time to ourselves?”

Rose gave him a slow smile, biting her lip. “Well...I suppose there’s no real harm in waiting until tomorrow.”

“That’s my smart girl,” the Doctor cooed, right before he pressed his lips to hers. She smiled even brighter into the kiss until he stole it from her, intensifying the pressure of his lips and running his tongue along the seam of her mouth.

Rose pulled back suddenly, and the Doctor’s face followed hers for a second, chasing her, kissing nothing. 

“Did you _really_ threaten to kill him if he touched me?” she asked.

“Bloody damn right I did,” the Doctor said. “Meant it, too.”

Rose giggled and the Doctor pulled her close again. “Jealous old sod.”

“I’m your jealous old sod.”

“Quite right, too.”


End file.
